


You and I

by tied_up_like_two_ships



Series: Everything About You [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Harry Styles, Age Play, Baby Harry, Bathing/Washing, Come Eating, Daddy Louis, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pacifiers, Wetting, basically this is all just sad/cute harry and his friends being good friends to him, butt kisses, so sort of rimming i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tied_up_like_two_ships/pseuds/tied_up_like_two_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to be a big boy for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> **++++This is set after they move to the human world and before Niall becomes an age play baby++++**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So yesterday I couldn't access this site at all on my computer after posting the 4th chapter of I Want but now thankfully it's okay. I panicked so bad haha this site is my life, really.
> 
> I was planning on posting this last night and here it is, just a little something for fun. And I'm not sure Stan will be appear in other's or not, I just needed an excuse really and I used him :)) muahahaahaha. Enjoy!!

It was the middle of the day and Louis was very proud of his Harry for being good all morning. They had played in the backyard for a while, rolling his ball and bouncing it. Louis let Harry bring his toys outside since it was so sunny. That Just made Harry tired so he was putting him down for a nap now because his little one was exhausted. He was already out like a light, dead weight in Louis’ arms.

Out of nowhere, a knock sounded. He frowned and lay Harry in his crib and then headed to the front door, opening it to a surprise. "Stan?” His best friend from Heaven was standing there, looking dirty and he wore a tired smirk. “What happened to you? You look like…well, shit, to be honest. What are you doing here, and how did you find me?”

Stan smiled. “Good to see yah too, Lou. And I still have one of your old feathers so I tracked you with it.”

That made no sense. Only angels could track with feathers, and Stan was outcast from Heaven just like Louis was, only years before. He didn’t have angel magic any longer. “How? You aren’t an angel anymore, you don’t have that power.”

“No, but I’ve got friends in…high and low places. But listen, can I come inside and talk?”

Long story short, Stan was in trouble, trouble that he could be killed from. He needed Louis to help him, he specifically needed a demon's help. Louis would do anything for one of his best friends so he agreed to help. 

But there was one thing. It would take days to do what he had to and there was no way Liam and Zayn could babysit Harry for that long. Harry would be left alone at times and that would be more dangerous. Niall had his own job as well, he couldn’t just watch Harry either. He wouldn't ask that of any of them. There was only one option. The only solution was that Louis needed Harry to be big, for the first time in a long time. It would be hard. The thought of leaving so long, leaving his baby boy for more than a day, hell, more than a couple hours to be a big boy, was painful. But he couldn’t just let his best friend get killed, either. 

Harry would be okay, he assured himself. Harry would understand.

_+_

“I know it’s hard, I know, shhh, you can do it.” Louis rocked Harry back and forth in his lap. He had taken off the boy’s diaper and put away his pacifier, put him in jeans and a T shirt. He’d hoped that would help bring him back to being a big kid again, dressing like one. Or really not dressing like the baby he was inside. He had to admit it was strange to see him without the nappy but it had to be done, for his friend.

And Harry hated it. He knew why he was being told to grow up—so his daddy would leave him all alone. “Daddy, noooo!” He sobbed, clutching Louis’ shirt. “Stay wif Haz. No go, staayyy!!” He looked at him with the saddest green eyes and begged with all he had for Louis to stay.

Trying to bring him back to normal-aged Harry was harder than he’d thought. In the beginning Harry reversed to his normal age all the time, now it had just been too long since he’d taken care of himself. He had to reassure him, that was all. He kissed his forehead, and held his face in his hands. "I’ll come home for you, I promise I won’t leave you. You have to be big Harry, okay? It’ll be hard, but Liam and Niall and Z will help you when you need them. You’re going to be all right. I know I can count on you to do this for me, you’re my good boy still.”

He sniffed. “Even big Harry is good?”

Louis smiled. He stroked his hair comfortingly. “You’re my good boy no matter what age you are.”

Looking to be concentrating, Louis let him sit quietly and focus. Not minutes later, Harry was letting go of Louis’ shirt and staring into his eyes, and there was focus and determination swimming in those beautiful eyes. “You had better be coming home.”

“I swear I will. Nothing can come between us.”

_+_

It was a struggle for Harry. He didn’t fully want to stay this way, he wanted to regress back but having no Louis there would mean he’d be a baby and be completely alone. It had been too long since he’d done that. Of course he could call a friend over, Louis had put each on speed dial on the house phone—the only reason he was allowed to use it was for emergencies, though.

All of his baby supplies were in his nursery and randomly throughout the house, pacifiers and nappy stations and toys. Constant reminders. Louis told him it’d be easier on him if he took the guest bedroom or even his bedroom instead of taking the one in the nursery.

Mainly what he struggled with was using the toilet. His first night alone he ended up peeing the bed and crying, telling himself, “Stay big. Stay big. Stay big.” He tossed the sheets in the wash and left the stained mattress alone, not wanting to deal with it. Having been used to a nappy and letting go whenever he wanted to, he just forgot how to use one. Sitting on the cold seat shivering while he did his business made him feel weird. He wanted Louis there to smile at him with those pretty eyes, and kiss his belly.

And food was hard to come by. He could not use the stove for anything. That wasn’t something Louis told him, he just didn’t want to, not even for Mac ‘N Cheese, so he ordered Chinese and ate it on the sofa watching TV before passing out with his teddy, teetering on the edge.

The first day "big" was harder than he’d ever imagined it could be.

_+_

The second day alone, Harry ended up napping on the couch. He was used to naps, so his body sort of shut down at his usual times for them. He didn’t mind, it was nice, even if he didn’t get his binky. Stripes was there, though, and that counted for something.

He woke up to the telephone ringing. He picked it up after yawning and stretching awake. “Hello?” he spoke groggily into the phone.

“Hey, Haz, it’s Liam. Can I visit you today?”

“Um…” he looked around the room, seeing the boxes of take-out and the basic set-up he had with his pillow and teddy and blanket. This was his bedroom right now. He lived in the living room. “Maybe later?”

“Sure. I’ll come by for dinner, okay? Around 5:30.” He sounded desperate to see him. Desperate to make sure he was okay on his own, probably. “Take care, love.”

Harry tensed at the word. “Bye.”

The rest of the day Harry was in a mood. Like that word was all he thought about, heard it in Louis’ voice and felt his arms around him. He ate day old rice and cried into Stripes’ fur, on the edge of regressing. His stomach ached after that. He didn’t want take-out again for dinner but he didn’t really have a choice. Liam would be by for dinner, too, so maybe they’d order pizza.

When Liam did come by, Harry didn’t know what to do except immediately hug him and say he missed him. Liam just hugged back, leading them in the doors to shut it with his foot when he would not let go. He rubbed his friends back.

It stank of rotten food inside. And Harry stank of pee and sweat. Louis had always rubbed baby oil onto him and baby lotion so he smelt good but now Harry didn’t take care of himself at all, so Liam immediately took the responsibility. “Let’s get you in a bath.”

“What? No.”

While Harry wasn’t a baby mentally, he was still a stubborn little thing. It was cute. 

Liam held his shoulders and looked into his eyes. “Harry, I’m going to be blunt with you. You don’t smell very nice. I know you need a shower or a bath.”

Harry turned red. “If… if you think I need one…”

“You do,” he smiled kindly. He heard Harry’s stomach grumble and they both grinned, Harry more sheepishly. “Maybe let’s eat dinner first. What do you want?”

“Cheese and pineapple.”

“Huh?”

Harry blinked. “Pizza. Extra cheese and pineapple.”

“Oh Haz, no, I was going to make you dinner.”

“Oh. That…that sounds better, actually, thanks.”

Liam made spaghetti and meatballs because it was quick and easy. Harry made a mess of his face eating it. Every time a noodle hit him in the nose or on his cheek, splattering him in sauce, he groaned.

Liam just grinned and handed him a napkin, wishing he could wipe it off himself, but that would probably make things worse. “Do you want to take the bath now?” Liam asked.

Harry nodded. “Can… can you, um, not help?”

Liam understood. “I’ll wait right outside if you need me, Haz. Does that sound okay?” It was all he would offer, really. He would be close by just in case.

“Yeah that’s fine.”

Liam ended up running the water and getting his towels and stuff out for Harry, who sighed at seeing his bath toys taken and hidden under the sink. His fingers itched to play with them. “All right, I’ll be outside if you need me.”

“Thanks Liam.”

The bath done with some struggle to get in the tub, water sloshing all over the side of the tub. Washing his own body was weird, too, as he was accustomed to Louis’ gentle touch with him, and he longingly looked at the colorful washcloth with a pink kitty face that sat on the floor that Louis would use and he even let Harry make cat noises and Harry got tickled. He almost reached for it.

In the end, he ignored it all with the greatest willpower ever, and washed himself with a normal brown cloth. After he was done he wrapped a towel around himself, setting one on the floor where the water puddled, and he put one in his hair before heading out to Liam.

Liam stood on the other side, leaned against a wall. “Done?” Harry nodded. “Did you brush your teeth?” Liam asked.

Again, Harry turned red at Liam's words. “No…”

Liam gave him a small smile. “Go on, I’ll wait here.”

In the bathroom once again, Harry brushed his teeth, seeing Louis’ figure beside him as he did telling him he was doing a good job. He shook his head, and spat out the last of the toothpaste. This was getting insane. He relied on Louis so much he forgot to do the basic tasks like brushing his teeth.

Liam walked inside, took one look at Harry, who was staring at himself in the mirror. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Harry led Liam to the bedroom, Louis’ bedroom, where he said he was sleeping. Really, he had been sleeping in the living room because the bedroom smelt too much of his daddy and it made it harder. As he walked in the room, Liam did, too, and Harry made a gesture at the towel he wore, and said, “I can do this part alone…”

Liam blushed. This wasn’t baby Harry, this was his friend Harry, and he didn’t need help into pajamas. “Okay. Call me when you’re ready for bed, I’ll say night before I head home.” He stepped outside and shut the door, waiting for permission to head back inside.

A minute later, Harry opened the door, now dressed in a t-shirt and boxers. Liam gave him a hug before bidding him goodnight. “I’ll see you in a day or so to visit again. Oh, and Niall’s heading over tomorrow to see you, don’t sleep in too late.”

“All right,” he smiled. “It was good to have you over, thanks Li.” He hugged him again, and Liam picked him up a bit, causing him to giggle. “Liam! Put me down, dammit!”

“Okay, okay!” Liam clapped him on the back once, lightly. “Niall tomorrow, Haz, don’t forget.”

“I won’t. Goodnight, Liam.”

He waited ten minutes before going to his nest downstairs and falling asleep in front of the TV. Without Liam, Harry would probably be stinky and covered in pizza grease still. He was very grateful.

_+_

Niall showed up early because he had a late night shift at the store. He knocked on the door and Harry opened it. “Hey Haz.”

“Hi Niall,” Harry hugged him.

“So, you want to go outside today? We can take a walk if you want. Can’t have you confined in here the whole day when the sun’s shining so bright.” He just wanted to get the pale boy outside.

“Sure,” he shrugged. Maybe fresh air would do him good. Get his mind of a certain somebody for a while. “Gotta change first. Come in.”

The blonde whistled as he saw what Harry lived in. Liam wasn’t lying when he said he’d cleaned up loads of containers, Harry still had two out though, must’ve been breakfast, and he probably hadn’t cleaned himself or put on deodorant in days. Niall could smell him and it wasn’t a good smell. “Haz, I think we should clean up first, if Louis saw this he’d panic.”

Harry came out in jeans and a tank top. He pouted. He’d cleaned with Liam the other day, why did he have to do it again? But seeing Niall’s face he just agreed, not wanting to make a fuss. He didn’t feel up to it today. He just agreed with a sighed, “Okay.”

“Good. You get the trash for now, I’ll do the rest.”

Niall ended up going to Harry’s bedroom, not the nursery, to get all his dirty laundry, and that was when he smelt it. The old pee smell. A nasty acidic smell that made him gag. “Harry?” he called softly. “Come here, babe.”

Obviously Harry knew what Niall was calling in from the bedroom for. There wasn’t any other reason for that tone. He was lucky Liam didn’t see it yesterday, but he had avoided it by keeping the door shut and saying he slept in his daddy’s bedroom. Still, it was bound to be seen at some point.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” he blushed. “I just…”

Niall knew it was hard for him to control his bladder after just letting out in a nappy when his body felt like it. “It’s okay, I promise. I just need your help lifting the mattress. We’re going to toss it, okay? It’s not good anymore, it’s sat like this for how long?”

“Days,” Harry mumbled.

Niall ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry. Once we get it outside and open the bedroom door to air it out, we can go for a walk, but I want you to put on some deodorant first.”

This was easy, and good, he liked being told these things he forgot about. It made it easier on himself to not have to remember and he liked being taken care of. Even if it was slightly embarrassing he felt a little rush in his belly. Harry nodded. “Okay.”

“Good lad.”

They carried the mattress down the steps after stripping it off the dirty covers and lay it in the backyard against the house’s wall. “I’ll make sure Louis takes care of it so don’t worry about it. For now, let’s go for a walk around the park. I’ll buy you some flavored ice and a pretzel or something, sound nice?”

Harry nodded gleefully. “Yeah, haven’t had one in a while. Thanks, Ni!”

At the park Harry got a big pretzel and a cup of cheese sauce. He dipped it and made a mess, but Niall just laughed and did the same with his own. They walked around, petting dogs and chasing squirrels for fun. Niall was hilarious, as always. He was glad he had good friends like him.

_+_

The fourth day without Louis, Liam had decided that they all should visit Harry and have a “bro” night. Harry laughed at that, but because it sounded fun he couldn’t say no.

It was decided that it would be a movie night. They all showed up and Harry put on the first movie, and Liam and Zayn cuddled close while Harry sat between Niall and the two of them. He made popcorn and put it in a big bowl, and set it on the table. It was just a chill kind of night, and Harry felt a little relief, it was nice to have all his friends like this.

Halfway into the action film, Niall opened a beer. Harry looked at it longingly, and Niall offered him one. “Yeah, sure,” Harry said with a shrug.

Niall gave him a look. “Mate, no. Not gonna happen.”

“But why not?” he whined. He hadn’t had a beer in so long, he deserved to have one now after all he’d been through the past few days.

“You know why, H.”

Harry sighed. “Fine. Then get me candy.” He gestured to the kitchen. “Top cupboard.”

Niall laughed. “What? Why—okay, okay, don’t give me those eyes!” He tossed popcorn at Harry, and watched it get stuck in his curls. He barely dodged a throw pillow as he left laughing.

One movie later, he’d eaten two pizza slices, had one candy bar—Liam wouldn’t let him have anymore, and Zayn and Niall agreed, said it would make him feel sick. He’d also chugged two sodas and his teeth hurt from them, and his bladder wouldn’t stop bugging him. He tightened his thighs, legs shaking. He just wanted to enjoy the damn movie.

The one who noticed first was of course Liam, who was watching him most of the night like a mother hen. “Haz, go to the bathroom already,” Liam whispered in his ear, and the only one who didn’t hear it was Niall.

Zayn glanced over and made a movement with his eyes to the bathroom. “Go,” he mouthed.

Shaking his head, Harry huffed. He refused to go, he wasn’t a baby anymore, he was a big boy and he could hold it until the movie ended.

Just then, he felt some trickle out and Zayn tensed like he knew, and somehow he did which was scary as hell. “Harry, babe, just go there already before it gets worse.”

Niall looked over at Harry, saw his stiff form. “What’s up?”

Harry’s eyes watered and everything he was holding it leaked out quick, and he ran to the bathroom halfway through his peeing, locking the door. “Stay big!” he repeated to himself. He stood there, and tried to keep his head straight. He was warm and felt so nasty standing there wet.

Outside the door, they were freaking out. “What if he goes back to little Haz?” Niall worried. “Z, you have to go in there.”

“Me? Why me?”

Liam kissed his cheek. “You’re the one who can break open the door, love.”

“Oh. Okay.”

So Zayn ripped the door open, the lock breaking, and they found Harry standing there shaking, his pants soaked down his front. “Go away! I’m disgusting.”

“Haz,” Liam said, and he walked forward but Harry shook his head and backed away. “Harry?”

“No. I. Please, Liam. It’s too much.” He held his hair and shook his head. Tears ran down his face, he was so embarrassed and felt so nasty. He didn’t like them all seeing him this way, pissing his pants like a baby when he was supposed to be a big boy.

“How about I help you, and the boys go wait in the living room?”

They all turned to Zayn, shocked. Harry took a moment to think, and nodded. “Help with what?”

After Zayn told Liam and Niall to go, he shut the door he went to Harry and hugged him. “Let’s get you into a bath, okay?” Harry was tense in his hold, and Zayn just wanted the cuddle bug he loved back. Eventually, the stiff shoulders fell, and Harry’s forehead rested on Zayn’s shoulder. He took that as a yes.

The wet clothes went into the sink. Harry was trembling from the cold, and he faced away from Zayn, ashamed. “Babe, please look at me.” Harry turned his head, eyes wide and sad. “You don’t have to be upset, it’s all right. Just let me take care of you for now.”

The look of relief that flashed across his face was unsurprising. Zayn knew Harry liked being cared for, he just found it hard to accept it like this. “Thank you, Z.”

After the water was warm, Zayn helped the shaky Harry in the tub, and the boy laid back and relaxed. Zayn squatted beside him, and watched Harry scrub at his legs and Zayn let him do so until he wasn’t stopping and getting rough, turning it raw red. So he took the cloth from him and did the cleaning himself. He washed his stomach and had Harry sit up to wash his lower back, and was about to wash between his cheeks when Harry grabbed his wrist and gave him a begging look.

So Zayn looked away and heard the water slosh and then nothing. He turned back and Harry was laying back again, the cloth sitting on the side of the tub. It was quiet, and Zayn could hear Harry’s heart beating rapidly, and his hitched breathing from sobbing before.

One minute of silence later, Harry spoke. “I don’t want Louis to know.”

That was perfectly fine with Zayn. Unless something came up and he had to tell Louis, he would keep this secret for the poor boy. “Okay. He doesn’t have to know. I’ll make sure the lads know not to talk about it, okay? It will stay a secret between us.”

“Thank you.”

Helping him step out, he wrapped the towel around him, and Harry was quiet, staring at the ground. Suddenly, he started to cry again, and sobbed into his hands. “I’m sorry I’m so gross!”

“No, no! You’re not, Harry, you’re not!” Zayn grabbed his hands and smiled at him. “You’re not, it was an accident. It’s okay. Accidents happen all the time,” Zayn held him close, and let him mess with his horns. He was close to slipping down so Zayn let him stand on his own and wiped at his eyes to get the last of his tears gone.

“Why don’t you head to bed now? The rest of us will clean up and head home.”

Frantically, Harry shook his head. “Don’t…” he bite his lip, and looked away.

“What is it?”

“I. I don’t wana be alone tonight, please. It’s.” He glanced up, and his eyes were glassy. “Please stay.”

“Oh, baby,” Zayn cooed, and he couldn’t help it, he had to hold him again. If he regressed Zayn would take blame and never leave his side until Louis got back and he’d take whatever Louis gave him for letting that happen to Harry, for letting his regress without the daddy there. But he had to look after him. He had to, he was too cute and sad and Zayn couldn’t leave him alone.

“I’ll stay, babe. I’ll stay. Just don’t drop down, okay? Stay big, please, for me.”

Carrying him out to the lads, he told them he was putting Harry in bed and then he’d be back. They gave Harry kisses on his cheek and a hug, and wished him a good sleep.

Zayn couldn’t imagine the struggle Harry was having inside. He was a little one for so long, his body and mind were a baby’s, a child’s, and now he was being tugged from one to the other. But he had to stay “big” right now. “Okay, Haz. You have to stay big for us, for Louis, okay? Remember that please.”

“I’m trying, it’s hard.” Harry poked at Zayn’s teeth, and smiled when Zayn pretended to bite him. “You’re not making it easy.”

Zayn had to stop babying him. So he dropped him on the bed and covered him up, letting him sleep naked was fine, Harry didn’t care, he said. He told him he’d be back in a minute.

In the living room, Liam was pacing, and Niall was biting his fingers. “Lads, Harry’s ready for bed. I’m staying the night with him.” Liam frowned. “I’ll be home in the morning, babe.”

“You’re sure he’s okay?” Niall asked. “He isn’t going to…you know?”

“No, I don’t think so. Oh, uh, but he wants this to stay a secret. He doesn’t want Louis to know about it.”

“I guess if that’s what he wants, it won’t hurt not to tell him, right?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, should be fine.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow then, Z.” Liam hugged him and gave him a big kiss. “When you come home I’m going to let you do whatever you want to me. It’s so sweet of you to take care of Hazza like this.”

“Oh, I just have to be sweet to get to fuck you?”

“Yeah, you should try it more,” Liam teased.

“Guys, still here!” Niall made a disgusted face.

They left and Zayn cleaned up quickly, putting Harry’s wet clothes in the wash and putting away the popcorn and all of that. Then Zayn went to cuddle with Harry in his bed. He was asleep in minutes, and Zayn watched over him all night, never once closing his eyes for sleep.

And in the morning, Harry was up and still “big” when Zayn left. He smiled at Zayn and said goodbye, and felt nothing but appreciative for his friends.

_+_

On the fourth day alone, Harry had Liam coming to visit him again. He was to be over in no more than ten minutes. This time, he planned to make lunch for Liam since Liam made dinner for Harry the other night. Harry was just going to put on something from a can into a pot, easy enough, when his hand touched the burner and he screamed in pain.

“Owwiee!!!” He ran to the sofa, held Stripes close, tears streaming down his face. “Daddy!” he cried. “Where's daddy!”

Outside, after parking his car in the street, Liam walked up the pathway. He heard screaming suddenly and ran inside to see Harry crying on the sofa with his teddy under his arm, and he clutched his hand in the other. He stayed calm and asked Harry was what wrong, but he kept crying. It took some gentle maneuvering of Harry’s hand to see the problem. He had a bad burn, but thankfully no blistering. Still it was pretty bad looking and Liam knew the hospital would be the best bet on making it better.

Harry clung to him when he felt Liam’s touch. “Li! Huwts!”

“We’ll get you better soon, Haz.” He grabbed his phone and dialed Zayn. “Zayn, I need you, please come to Lou and Harry’s now. He’s hurt.” Harry cried loudly, by now his hand was swelling up. “I know, baby, don’t worry, you’re going to be fine, I promise.”

It took Zayn about a minute to get there. He saw Harry sobbing in Liam’s arms and that he wouldn’t let go. Liam looked at him desperately. “I can’t drive with him in my arms like this. You have to, okay? We’ll take mine to the hospital.” He lifted Harry in his arms.

“I wan’ daddy!”

It broke them both apart inside to hear that.

When they got to the hospital, the doctors deemed it a close call and seconds longer he would’ve had a second degree burn and that would’ve been more painful. So they gave him some simple pain meds, and a bottle of burn cream, and a lollipop, which made Harry smile through his tears and the nurse’s fall in love with him.

“We should bring him to ours, babe,” Liam suggested, Zayn was carrying the tired looking lad in his arms to the car. “He’s too far gone to be left alone now, I wouldn’t like it to just drop the poor thing off at home all alone.”

“Yeah, but we don’t have anything but a few dummies and a bottle there…”

Harry whined as he was placed in the car, clinging to Zayn. Eventually he just sat in the backseat with Harry so he would be alone or cry. “Z…” he yawned. He picked at the small bandage on his hand, a hello kitty one.

“Don’t do that, cutie, you’ll make it worse.” Zayn took his hurt hand and held it carefully. “And we don’t have diapers or his teddy…”

“He’ll be okay without a nappy for a bit, I’m sure.”

At Liam’s, he made a meal for them. Then, when Liam was done feeding himself and Harry, Zayn got washing duty, aka bath-time with Harry. He tried to make it fun for the baby even if they didn’t have the special toys like at his own house. But no matter what he did Harry just looked exhausted. The only time Harry made a sound was when Zayn washed his little bits. Zayn sighed. This was worse than the other night when he'd pissed himself. “Poor Haz.”

He put him in sweats and a comfy long sleeve shirt, and then grabbed slippers to put on his feet. He carried him out and Liam was ready with a bottle. Harry drank it with enthusiasm. But he craved his teddy, and called for his daddy. Neither came. And his eyes were closing before he could stop them.

“Liam, he’s passing out,” Zayn whispered.

That was when they set him in bed and cuddled around him, waiting for Harry to fall asleep fully.

Eventually they all fell asleep instead, with Harry between them, secure as could be.

An hour later Harry woke up. There was a creak in the floor, and he whined, clinging to whoever in the dark. The creaking was getting louder, and there was a figure over his head. His tummy ached.

“Harry?” Louis’ voice called out.

 “Daddy!” Harry cried. He suddenly recognized his daddy’s shape and couldn’t contain his happiness. He held out his arms and Louis picked him up. Harry whined, and in all the excitement of not seeing his daddy for days he let go and peed his pants, and whined louder when he felt the warm wetness leak all over.

“Shhh, baby, shhh, I’ve got you now.” Louis carried him home through the portal, the two sleeping figures awake and watching on. Louis gave them a grateful look before taking Harry home where he needed to be.

“No big!” Harry whined at Louis. “Hate hate HATE big!” He shoved his face into Louis’ neck. “Stay, daddy.”  

“I know, never again will I make you do that, but stop shouting please.” Harry stopped, just let himself breath in the smell of his daddy.

Louis took him to the bathroom and stripped him of the sweatpants as well as his shirt, and slowly washed his thighs and privates with a washcloth, tossing it in the dirty bin when he was done. “Good boy,” he said when Harry let him do this without protesting. Harry cooed. “I’ll get you a nice thick nappy and your teddy and we can cuddle.”

“Daddy,” Harry sighed happily, leaning against his chest.

“What happened to your hand, baby?” Louis asked, laying the naked boy on the changing table. He made sure to grab the biggest nappy he could find, knowing Harry needed to feel as little as possible after all this time.

“Burnded when big, no wike big.”

“Did Liam and Zayn take care of you?” Louis asked lightly.

“Mhmm!” Harry smiled dimply. “Cudwels and everyfing! An Niaww got me yummy food! I was good all time, daddy, swears!”

Louis smiled. “Good. I’m glad. My good baby.” He pet at his tummy, humming. Harry let out a soft moan, and Louis watched his baby's cock get hard. “Daddy hasn’t played with you a long time, huh?”

Harry agreed with a nod. “Long time. Play now?”

“Do you want daddy to finger your bum hole?”

With a gasp, Harry nodded. “Play!” he said eagerly. “Love play with daddy.”

“I love to play with you too, baby. Love making you feel good inside and out.” He pushed Harry's legs apart and made sure his little hole was open for him to see. He lubed up two fingers, that was as much as he would do, and stuck one deep and slow in, and slipped it in and out until Harry was flushed and his tummy was rising off the table. He was so pretty, and eager. His perfect little boy. “Feel good? Daddy’s fingers feel nice, hmm?”

And he hit that special spot, and Harry cried out, “da—ddy!” he looked up at Louis and begged with his eyes to feel that again. “Please?” he asked nicely, hoping he’d get his way.

“Only because I missed you.” Louis put both fingers inside of him, and tugged at that spot until Harry saw stars and lights, and his tummy got tight. “You close, sweety? Wana let go?” he asked. Harry’s chest was sweaty and his eyes shut tight. “Did you cum at all when I was gone, were you naughty or good?”

“Good, daddy I good,” Harry panted. He pushed down on his fingers. “Pweez. Tummy hurt, wana go!” Harry cried when Louis pulled out his fingers. But he sobbed in relief when Louis kissed his hole three times and put his tongue inside, and then his fingers beside that. “Feel weird.”

“Good or bad?” Louis asked, letting off. Harry mumbled “good”. He pumped his fingers quicker, Harry’s words getting lost in babbling noises and his soft “daddy” so he pressed against Harry’s prostate and Harry shot his load out all across his belly. “You were perfect, sweetheart. So special to me.”

Harry smiled brightly, eyes and head fuzzy too. “Fuz-fuz.”

"I know, hon, it'll pass." Louis cleaned off the mess of cum with his mouth, sucking the tip of Harry’s dick, and licking across his belly. Harry’s breathes were uneven as he did. Then Louis got to putting him in his nappy now that he was all cleaned off. He held his legs up and powdered his bum, spreading it with his fingertips in all the right spots. Harry groaned, and twitched his bum away. “Don’t be squirmy, love, let daddy take care of you.”

Harry blushed. He put his thumb in his mouth. He was still hazy.

The powder was done, and Louis kissed Harry’s thigh sweetly. “Good job, honey, now into your big diapey.” He strapped it around Harry and the boy flushed at the feeling. “Nice and thick to keep you safe and secure.”

Louis grabbed a binky and gave it to Harry, and then he grabbed a blanket and put it around him. It was big enough that he decided to swaddle Harry in, and Harry seemed to love it, snuggling close, letting Louis guide him in his lap.

He sang to him until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :) there were probably tons of errors, so sorry for that! oh. and I'M GOING TO SEE THE BOYS IN 9 DAYS!! Wooohooo!!!


End file.
